memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Star Trek: Phase II
Star Trek: Phase II (conosciuta anche come Star Trek II) sarebbe stata una serie spin-off dell'originale Star Trek. Storia Nel , la Paramount Pictures cominciò a lavorare sul lancio di una nuova rete televisiva. Successivamente alla rapida crescita del fandom Trek, e la rapida crescita di interesse per le serie televisive fantascientifiche, la Paramount pianificò il lancio di una nuova serie su Star Trek, che si sarebbe occupata del quinto anno della missione quinquennale. L' ''Enterprise'' venne ridefinita, e nuovi personaggi sarebbero stati introdotti. Dal luglio, iniziò la costruzione dei set e guide degli scrittori e direttori della futura serie vennero pubblicati in agosto, con la premiere prevista nella primavera del . Tuttavia, anche se la pre-produzione era conclusa ed era fissato come episodio pilota della serie "In Thy Image", cancellò tutto. Influenzata dal successo di Guerre Stellari e Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo, Paramount scelse la realizzazione di , riciclando alcune delle idee di Phase II. Diversi copioni degli episodi vennero usati in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Infatti, molti dei concetti della serie Phase II gettarono le basi per The Next Generation, come la relazione tra il primo ufficiale Decker e Ilia, che ricordano alcune scene della prima stagione di TNG. Nel , il libro Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series (Star Trek Phase II: La serie perduta), scritto da Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens, conteneva i copioni di "In Thy Image" , (The child), e le sinossi delle trame originali modificate per altri episodi commissionati. Nel , l'asta It's A Wrap! sale and auction, rese disponibili diversi costumi originali di Phase II. Una grande porzione dei costumi venne acquistata da James Cawley per la sua serie realizzata da fan Star Trek: New Voyages. Un altro costume venne venduto alla IAW per la serie . Produzione Il restyling dell' Enterprise originale doveva essere integrato nella trama di "In Thy Image". Originariamente, il designer Ralph McQuarrie – meglio conosciuto al pubblico come designer di produzione dei film di Star Wars – venne invitato in Inghilterra per aiutare a sviluppare i progetti, insieme a Ken Adam, del film Star Trek, dopo che Phase II venne definitivamente abbandonata. Tuttavia, il design di questa nuova Enterprise venne definitivamente abbandonato e Gene Roddenberry chiese a Matt Jefferies di aggiornare la famosa nave stellare per riflettere uno stile più moderno. Jefferies modificò le gondole trasformandole da "tubi" a moduli più leggeri. Aggiunse anche le porte dei siluri fotonici. "Sostanzialmente," Jefferies disse, "ho modificato le unità d'energia, e alleggerito la struttura che le sostiene. Ho dato allo scafo principale un design più affusolato, successivamente ho appiattito le unità energetiche, rispetto alla precedente versione che aveva una forma cilindrica. Cercando di capire la logica del refit, conoscevo molte delle attrezzature interne che andavano cambiate, ma notai che non ci sarebbero voluti molti cambiamenti necessari negli esterni. Certamente, i motori sono una parte necessaria da cambiare. Parte della teoria della progettazione della nave in prima istanza, era influenzata dal fatto che non si sapeva cosa fossero queste potenti innovazioni o quanto potevano essere devastanti se qualcosa fosse andato storto, ecco perché sono rimaste distinte rispetto ai personaggi dell'equipaggio. Questo significava anche che potevano essere facilmente modificate in caso di una sostituzione" La nuova versione di Jefferies doveva essere costruita da Don Loos, che aveva realizzato la nave originale della "Serie classica". Ma quando la Paramount abbandono i piani della creazione di un quarto network televisivo e la seconda serie di Star Trek venne trasformata nel primo film, l' Enterprise venne assegnato un nuovo direttore artistico – Richard Taylor – che assegnò a Andrew Probert un secondo restyling della nave, basandosi sulle nuove linee impostate da Jefferies, aggiungendo nuovi dettagli necessari. Il design interno progettato da Mike Minor per i set interni della nuova serie televisiva erano molto più evoluti, ma una via di mezzo tra la Serie Classica ed il futuro film. Il ponte costruito per Phase II restò inalterato durante la produzione del futuro film, come anche la sala teletrasporto a cui vennero modificate solo le console e vennero aggiunti dei nuovi display al muro. Altre parti vennero aggiornate come la sala ricreativa e l'infermeria. Vennero realizzati alcuni bozzetti, in cui nella sala ricreativa alcuni membri dell'equipaggio giocavano agli scacchi tridimensionali e giochi anti-gravitazionali, o impegnati in una conversazione intima. File:USS Enterprise bridge, Phase II.jpg|Il ponte aggiornato Image:Mike Minor recreationdeck 1.jpg|Sala ricreativa Image:Mike Minor recreationdeck 2.jpg|Sala ricreativa Image:Phase2 sickbay.jpg|Infermeria Diversi fan vennero consultati per la realizzazione dei suppellettili ed i set di Phase II, tra cui un ingegnere della NASA e lo Shuttle Manager Roger D. Manley di Huntsville, Alabama. Manley ebbe un ruolo enorme descrivendo i suoi viaggi spaziali ed i sistemi di propulsione che sarebbero stati usati nelle serie successive. I primi tredici episodi Con l'ordine iniziale di realizzare un episodio pilota di due ore e altri tredici episodi, Phase II si guadagnò la reputazione come uno dei progetti più difficili da mostrare e vendere a Hollywood. A differenza di molte altre serie che iniziano con una prima stagione, Phase II aveva la complicazione aggiuntiva di essere la continuazione di una serie precedente di 79 storie – 101 se si includono gli episodi animati. Come story editor, Jon Povill aveva la responsabilità di ascoltare centinaia di trame di diversi scrittori e di selezionare quelle storie che riteneva degne di essere considerate dai produttori. Due di questi primi tredici racconti vennero riscritti per apparire come episodi di The Next Generation – diventando di Jaron Summers & Jon Povill e Maurice Hurley, e di Philip LaZebnik, storia di Philip LaZebnik e William Douglas Lansford. "In Thy Image" La trama venne utilizzata per creare la storia del primo film. "Tomorrow and the Stars" Scritto da Larry Alexander, ispirata dalla trama di , con un Kirk che si innamora di una donna della Terra ai tempi dell'attacco a Pearl Harbor. La storia inizia con un malfunzionamento del teletrasporto che li trasporta nel passato, dopo che Chekov viene infettato da una tossina mortale, che richiede una cura immediata sulla Terra. Kirk si trova ad affrontare dilemma che lo porta a non poter salvare migliaia di persone, inclusa la donna che ama, per non alterare la storia. "The Child" Scritto da Jaron Summers e Jon Povill. Il tenente Ilia scopre di essere misteriosamente incinta e dopo pochi giorni da alla luce una bambina, Irska, che sembra essere completamente Deltana. Una forma di vita aliena desidera studiare l'equipaggio, ma la sua presenza minaccia la nave. Questa premessa è stata infine utilizzata per , con il ruolo di Ilia assegnato a Deanna Troi. "Cassandra" Scritto da Theodore Sturgeon, l'episodio racconta di un goffo attendente e un guaio causato da una creatura, destinata a moltiplicare le fila della sua specie come negli episodi leggeri e . "Kitumba" :Per l'articolo principale, vedi Kitumba. Scritto da John Meredyth Lucas, episodio epico in due parti avrebbe mostrato uno scorcio affascinante dell'Impero Klingon, cultura mai approfondita durante la Serie Classica, e che si sarebbe sviluppato su diverse linee durante The Next Generation. Con una trama complessa, "Kitumba" contiene molti elementi che sarebbero stati sviluppati in seguito durante The Next Generation. "Practice in Waking" Written by Richard Bach, this haunting story anticipates The Next Generation's penchant for placing stories in virtual-reality recreations of historical settings, though here the mechanism is directed dreaming, and not the holodeck. "Deadlock" Written by David Ambrose, this story reflects a typical 1970s view of the military by building a portrait of a Starfleet gone mad–practicing mind-control techniques on its personnel, lying to them, and experimenting upon them by altering their perceptions of reality. Fortunately, there's another explanation for what Kirk and his crew experience, leading to a traditional Star Trek scene in which Kirk defends Humanity to the aliens. "The Savage Syndrome" Written by Margaret Armen and Alfred Harris, this story features a technology that unleashes the dark urges repressed in Humans. "Are Unheard Memories Sweet?" Written by Worley Thorne, this script (aka "Home") called for nudity and suggestive situations that probably would not have been filmed, let alone allowed to air. Yet, the story is a standard Star Trek adventure, with the Enterprise once again being trapped in a failing orbit without dilithium as an alien race attempts to capture the crew. By the time of The Next Generation, damaged or missing dilithium was recognized as an overused plot element, and the bible for that series specifically stated that the new Enterprise's dilithium could easily be replaced. "Devil's Due" Scritto da William Douglas Lansford. L' Enterprise ha un primo contatto con il pianeta Naterra, proprio quando una creatura mitica, che aveva venduto il pianeta in cambio di pace nei millenni precedenti, appare. Questa premessa è simile all'episodio . "Lord Bobby's Obsession" Scritto da Shimon Wincelberg. L' Enterprise incontra un incrociatore Klingon alla deriva con una sola forma di vita a bordo: Lord Bobby dalla Terra del XVIII secolo. "To Attain the All" Written by Norman Spinrad. The Enterprise gets caught in a solar system-sized logic game where, if you win, you "attain the All," a huge repository of knowledge. Elements from this story are similar to such episodes as and . "The War to End All Wars" Written by Arthur Bernard Lewis. Derived from a discarded script treatment about warring androids on the planet Shadir ("A War to End Wars" by Richard Bach). Kirk rescues a female android, Yra, whose planet's successful philosophy of "peace through war" has been corrupted by a humanoid leader named Plateous III. Personaggi Il cast originale sarebbe tornato ad interpretari i propri personaggi (con l'eccezione di Leonard Nimoy), e tra le fila si sarebbero aggiunti tre nuovi personaggi: Xon (che avrebbe rimpiazzato Spock come ufficiale scientifico), il navigatore Ilia ed il primo ufficiale Willard "Will" Decker. James T. Kirk William Shatner returned to Star Trek to reprise the role of Captain James T. Kirk. The writers/directors guide, written, among others, by Gene Roddenberry and Jon Povill between May and August of 1977, described Kirk as followed: :"A shorthand sketch of Kirk might be "a space-age Captain Horatio Hornblower," constantly on trial with himself, a strong, complex personality. :"With the Starship out of communication with Earth and Starfleet bases for long periods of time, a Starship captain has unusual broad powers over both the lives and welfare of his crew, as well as over Earth people and activities encountered during these voyages. He also has broad power as an Earth Ambassador may discover. Kirk feels these responsibilities strongly and is fully capable of letting the worry and frustration lead him into error. :"He is also capable of fatigue and inclined to push himself beyond human limits, then condemn himself because he is not superhuman. The crew respects him, some almost to the point of adoration. At the same time, no senior officer aboard is fearful of using his own intelligence in questioning Kirk's orders and can themselves be strongly articulate up to the point where Kirk signifies his decision has been made. :"Kirk is a veteran of hundreds of planet landings and space emergencies. He has a broad and highly mature perspective on command, fellow crewmen, and even on alien life customs, however strange or repugnant they seem when reassessed against Earth standards. :"On the other hand, don't play Kirk like the captain of an 1812 frigate in which nothing or no one moves without his command. The ''Enterprise crew is a finely-trained team, well able to anticipate information and action Kirk needs.'' :"Aboard ship, Captain Kirk has only a few opportunities for anything approaching friendship. One exception is with ship's surgeon Dr. McCoy, who has a legitimate professional need to constantly be aware of the state of the Captain's mind and emotions. But on a "shore leave" away from the confines of self-imposed discipline, Jim Kirk is likely to play pretty hard, almost compulsively so. It is not impossible he will let this drag him at one time or another into an unwise romantic liaison which he will have great difficulty disentangling. He is, in short, a strong man forced by the requirements of his ship and career into the often lonely role of command, even lonelier because Starship command is the most difficult and demanding task of his century." Xon Siccome Leonard Nimoy non sarebbe tornato nella nuova serie di Star Trek, un nuovo attore, David Gautreaux, entrò nel cast con il ruolo di ufficiale scientifico Vulcaniano a bordo dell' Enterprise. Tuttavia Xon, non avrebbe interpretato il suo ruolo in Star Trek: il film, per via del ritorno Nimoy a interpretare Spock. L'attore ebbe un piccolo cameo nel ruolo del comandante Branch della stazione Epsilon IX. :The character of Xon later appeared as a Starfleet Intelligence officer who was betrothed to Saavik in DC's Star Trek (DC volume 1) comic book series. According to a Starfleet Academy personnel manifest in the background of the area outside of the Kobayashi Maru scenario simulator, a Captain Xon had an office located at #213. ( ) Elements of the character of Xon, such as his search to understand humans, would be transferred later into TNG's character of Data. Also the concept of a full-blooded Vulcan having to deal with 'barbaric' humans is explored with T'Pol aboard the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. The writers/directors guide, written, among others, by Gene Roddenberry and Jon Povill between May and August of 1977, described Xon as followed: :"Can a twenty-two-year-old Vulcan on his first space voyage fill the shoes of the legendary Mr. Spock? Xon (pronounced Zahn) was selected by the Vulcan Science Academy to attempt exactly that. Kirk was stunned when his new science officer reported aboard and found him to be a little more than a boy. (Xon looks something like a young Michael York with pointed ears.) Kirk has assumed the replacement was someone near Spock's age. The reports he had read on Xon listed him as a prominent scientist and teacher. :"The truth is that Xon is a genius, even by Vulcan standards. As we'll see in our episodes, he is as competent as Spock in all fields of science. He lacks knowledge, however, in one very important area – the Human equation. Unlike Spock, Xon is a full Vulcan. He had no Human mother to acquaint him with the Earth species; he has no Human half with which to feel and understand Human emotions. :"Xon realizes that the reason that Spock performed so well in his tasks on board the ''Enterprise was that he was half Human and therefore could understand emotional Human nature. In order to perform as well as Spock, he knows he is going to have to eliminate his Vulcan revulsion at emotional displays. He is, in fact, going to have to reach down within himself and find the emotions that his society has repressed for thousands of years so that he will have some basis for fully understanding his Human associates.'' :"What this means is: whereas Spock was engaged in a constant battle with himself to repress his emotions in order to be more Vulcan-like, Xon will be engaged in a constant struggle within himself to release his buried emotions to be more Human-like for the sake of doing a good job, his primary considerations. This will be at least as difficult for him as it was for Spock to maintain his stoic pose. Also, we'll get humor out of Xon trying to simulate laughter, anger, fear, and other Human feelings. :"The new science officer accepted the ''Enterprise assignments with much trepidation. He has no doubt that he can competently handle the scientific aspects of his job, but he fears the crew might expect him to be a duplicate of Spock as well as a replacement. These fears have been realized and hanging over the early episodes. So also is the unsaid comment, "Mr. Spock never did it quite like that." Nor is Captain Kirk overly fair to Xon in the beginning. Spock's friendship was a deep, important thing to Kirk, and the Captain is now almost arbitrarily rejecting the possibility of a meaningful relationship with the young Vulcan. However, the more difficult Lieutenant Xon's situation, the more we'll like him and the more we'll want him to succeed in this difficult assignment.'' :"As a full Vulcan, Xon is even stronger than Spock. He can endure lack of water and high temperatures for very long periods. All his senses are particularly keen. He has strong Vulcan mind-meld abilities. :"The young Vulcan lieutenant is constantly shocked by Human behavior. In preparing for this assignment, he made himself quite an expert on Human behavior and history. And it is amusing to see him try to apply this knowledge too logically and too literally. Nothing he studied quite prepared him for the real thing. Although Xon tries hard to hide his surprise and discomfitures, the crew is aware that it exists. They often go out of their way to exaggerate their Human qualities, further distressing the young Vulcan. But this is not done in mean spirit and never in a situation where it will interfere with starship efficiency. We will suspect that life among Humans is causing Xon to begin to feel some emotions himself. On his planet this is, of course, grossest of sins and the young Vulcan makes every effort to hide any sign of this "weakness." :"The science officer presides over a large console which is known as the "Library Computer Station." It is second in importance only to ship command and is located directly behind Captain's position." Will Decker Willard "Will" Decker was another of the new characters among the cast, supposed to fulfill the role of ship's first officer. The role had not been cast at the time of the series shutdown; Stephen Collins played the character on The Motion Picture. Much of what had been laid down for the character of Decker formed the basis for First Officer William "Will" Riker of The Next Generation, as is apparent from how the character is described in the writers/directors guide, written, among others, by Gene Roddenberry and Jon Povill between May and August of 1977. :"In his youthful thirties, Decker is the ship's Executive Officer, second in command. Kirk sometimes calls or refers to him as "First", which is naval parlance for ship's "First Lieutenant," which would have been Decker's title in the days of sailing ships. Will Decker comes very near to worshiping Kirk and would literally rather die than fail him. The prime responsibility of a "First" is to provide his captain with the most efficient crew and vessel possible and Will Decker takes this responsibility seriously. :"When not absorbed in his task of keeping the ''Enterprise at top fitness, Will Decker is a very humorous man. He particularly enjoys playing the "too perfect," soulless marionette of an officer. The joke can be confusing to others because Will can almost become that kind of officer when Kirk's welfare or the strategy of the ship is involved.'' :"We can see that Jim Kirk is very much in the process of training the young commander for the responsibilities of Starship command someday. We will see that future captain begin to happen during this five-year mission. :"In areas of logistics and organization, he has a keen and analytical mind, one upon which Kirk will rely heavily. He will command some landing parties and many decisions will be life-and-death choices. :"Will's background is all service: his father, his father's father were Academy graduates, Starfleet officers of flag rank. Someday, surely, he will wear a star. Because of his heritage, and because he has been groomed since nearly birth for command. He has friends, but tends to protect his privacy while respecting others'. Between Kirk and Decker is a kind of father/son relationship that each cherishes." Ilia The third new character to Star Trek came in the form of Lieutenant Ilia (pronounced "Il-ee-ah"), performed by Persis Khambatta. Gene Roddenberry's and Jon Povill's 1977 writers/directors guide described her as: :"...a young female of Planet 114-Delta V, which has recently joined the Federation. The Deltan race is much older than Humans, with brains much more finely evolved in areas of art and mathematics. These abilities make her a superb navigator and her artistic abilities are evident in her sure, flowing precision at this task. :"Her face is breathtakingly beautiful. But like all Deltans, she is completely hairless except for the eyes. Her smooth, slender bare head has the almost sensually quality of delicately contoured nudity, always hidden before in other women. It gives her a striking, almost "Egyptian" look, particularly when wearing a Deltan jewel-band head ornament. :"Ilia's intelligence level is second only to the Science Officer, and she has also the esper abilities common on her planet. Unlike the mind-meld of Vulcans, it simply is the ability to sense images in other minds. Never words or emotions, only images... shapes, sizes, textures. On her planet, sexual foreplay consists largely of lovers placing images in each other's minds. :"Just as Vulcans have a problem with emotions, Ilia has a problem which accompanies her aboard the starship. On 114-Delta V, almost everything in life is sex-oriented; it is a part of every friendship, every social engagement, every profession. It is simply the normal way to relate with others there. Since constant sex is not the pattern of humans and others board this starship, Ilia has totally repressed this emotion drive and social pattern." Certain characteristics of Lieutenant Ilia, such as her relationship to the young first officer and empathic abilities later formed the basis for the character of Counselor Deanna Troi of The Next Generation. Leonard McCoy DeForest Kelley was to reprise his role of Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy on Phase II. Gene Roddenberry's and Jon Povill's 1977 writers/directors guide described him as: :"Senior Ship's Surgeon of the USS ''Enterprise, head of the Medical Department. As such, he is responsible for the health and physical welfare of the crew of the Enterprise. He also has broad medical science responsibilities in areas of space exploration.'' :"As Senior Ship's Surgeon, "Bones" McCoy is the one man who can approach Captain Kirk on the most intimate personal levels relating to the Captain's physical, mental and emotional well being. Indeed, he has the absolute duty to constantly keep abreast of the Captain's condition and speak out openly to Kirk on this matter. McCoy is portrayed as something of a future-day H.L. Mencken, a very, very outspoken character, with more than a little cynical bite in his attitudes and observations of life. He has an acid wit which results in sometimes shocking statements–statements which, under close scrutiny, carry more than a grain of truth about medicine, man and society. :"Of all the men aboard our starship, McCoy is the least military. He is filled with idiosyncrasies which fit the character and are his trademark. For example, he loathes the transporter and system of "beaming" personnel from the ship to planet surfaces, and loudly proclaims that he does not care to have his molecules scrambled and beamed around as if he were a radio message. :"McCoy is highly practical in the old "general practitioner" sense, hates pills except when they are vitally needed, is not above believing that a little suffering is good for the soul and the maturity of the individual. He has a great fear that perfect medicine, psychotherapy and computers may rob humankind of his individuality and his divine right to wrestle a bit with life. He's a superb physician and surgeon–often seems to be treating the wrong ailment–but usually is proven right in the end. :"Dr. McCoy is the oldest crew member aboard, and as such, subject to some ribbing. He was married once, something of a mystery that ended unhappily. He is a grandfather, but unhappily his starship duty has prevented him forming the relationship with his grandchildren he would have desired. His years provide him wisdom and experience, and offer an interesting – and sometimes poignant – counterpoint to the younger officers and crewmen. :"Lieutenant Xon, like Spock before him, appears to regard McCoy as a bumbling country doctor, generally achieving cures through luck rather than science. But "Bones" McCoy, like most cynics, is a at heart a bleeding Humanist and the affectionate (and humorous) feud that was carried on between Spock and McCoy is continued between McCoy and Xon. :"With the considerable difference, however, that McCoy feels the "feud" is a very private affair concerning himself and Xon – and McCoy has been known to severely chastise (in private) those crewmen and officers who have been guilty of unfairness to the young Vulcan in comparing his efforts to Spock's. If you accuse McCoy of protecting Xon, he would vehemently deny it." Montgomery Scott James Doohan was to reprise his role of Chief Engineer "Scotty" on Phase II. Gene Roddenberry's and Jon Povill's 1977 writers/directors guide described him as having: :"...a rare mechanical capability many claim he can put an engine together with baling wire and glue... and make it run. He regards the USS ''Enterprise as his personal property and the Engineering Section as his private world where even Captain James Kirk is merely a privileged trespasser.'' :"Engineering and spaceships are his life. His idea of a pleasant afternoon is tinkering in an Engineering Section of the vessel; he is totally unable to understand why any sane man would spend reading time on anything but technical manuals. He is strong-minded, strong-willed and not incapable of telling off even a Starfleet Captain who intrudes into what Scotty regards as his own private province and area of responsibilities. :"Kirk understands his Engineering Officer's fierce love of his vessel and his engines, will take more "guff" off this officer than almost any other aboard the ship. Regarding him, Kirk has one rule: "If it doesn't run, take it to Scotty. If he can't fix it, it's irreparable."" Uhura :"Rank of Lieutenant Commander, Communications Officer, played by attractive young actress Nichelle Nichols. Uhura was born in the African Confederacy. Quick and intelligent, she is a highly efficient officer. Her understanding of the ship's computer systems is second only to the Vulcan Science Officer, and expert in all ships systems relating to communications. Uhura is also a warm, highly feminine female off duty. She is a favorite in the Recreation Room during off duty hours, too, because she sings – old ballads as well as the newer space ballads – and she can do impersonations at the drop of a communicator." Sulu :"Ship's helmsman, played by actor George Takei. Mixed Oriental in ancestry, a Lieutenant Commander, Japanese predominating, Sulu is very Occidental in speech and manner. In fact, his attitude toward Asians is that they seem to him rather "inscrutable." Sulu fancies himself more of an old-world "D'Artagnan" than anything else. He is a compulsive hobbyist; like all "collectors," he is forever giving his friends a thousand reasons why they, too, should take on the same hobby. :"Although these bursts of enthusiasm make him something of a chatterbox, Sulu is a top officer and one of the most proficient helmsmen in the Starfleet Service. When the chips are down, he immediately becomes another character, a terse professional, whose every word and deed relate solely to the vessel and its safety. This pleasant and effective "dual personality" results never intrude on his job. He has never had to receive the same order from Kirk twice." Chekov Walter Koenig was to reprise his role of Pavel Chekov on Phase II. Gene Roddenberry's and Jon Povill's 1977 writers/directors guide described him as follows: :"Formerly an ensign, the youngest officer aboard, Chekov is now a full lieutenant with years of space adventure behind him. He commands the security division of the USS ''Enterprise, and is responsible for matters of security and discipline both aboard the vessel and ashore. He is responsible also for the training of the men and women who make up his security teams. During action stations, his post is on the bridge at the damage control console. The Captain's safety is Lt. Chekov's responsibility, too, very much as the Captain's health is McCoy's concern." Christine Chapel Majel Barrett was to reprise her role of Christine Chapel on ''Phase II. Originally a nurse on the original Star Trek, she returned as a full doctor to serve as McCoy's associate. Gene Roddenberry's and Jon Povill's 1977 writers/directors guide described her as being: :"...second in command of the ship's medical section, and McCoy seems to enjoy passing on to her every duty he finds too boring, irritating or annoying to do himself. Yet outside of Captain Kirk, she is probably McCoy's closest confidante. An expert in psychotherapy, she has unusual ability to teach patients how to use the healing power of their own bodies." Yeoman :"Played by a succession of young actresses, always lovely. One such character has been well-established, "Yeoman Janice Rand," played by the lovely Grace Lee Whitney. It is a tradition of Starfleet that yeomen are invariably female and serve ship commanders as combination of executive secretary-valet-military aide. It is a much sought-after post because of the experience gained and many yeomen go on to eventually become senior bridge officers and Starfleet captains. As in the case of all females aboard, they are treated co-equally with males of the same rank and the same level of efficient performance is expected. The yeoman often carries an over-the-shoulder case, the tricorder, which is an electronic recorder-camera-sensor combination, immediately available to the captain, should he be away from his command console." Collegamento esterno * [http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/phase2.php Phase II Concept Art] at Forgotten Trek Riferimenti * Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens; Star Trek: Phase II - The Making of the Lost Series; Pocket Books, ISBN 0-671-56839-6 (softcover, 1997). * Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens; The Art of Star Trek; Pocket Books (hardcover, 1995). Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Phase II en:Star Trek: Phase II pl:Star Trek: Faza Druga